Water
by Ekoko
Summary: Another oneshot fluffy songfic. K+R again! Oh yeah, it's kinda a sequal thingy for Rainy Days.


Yuri: I thought you said it was a oneshot.  
Yousei: That's what I THOUGHT! But apparently not.   
This kinda popped into my head.  
Kyouju: Make up your mind, already!  
Olivier: And stop writing your ficcies at 3 in the morning!  
Kyouju: It's 2:41 in the morning!  
Yuri: Close enough.  
Yousei: Someone needs to say it, or this'll go on forever!  
Olivier: I said it last time *ducks, as a computer mouse flies overhead*  
Yuri: Beburedo ha Yousei no mono jyanai desu.  
Kyouju: Beyblade is not something owned by Yousei!  
Yousei: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yuri & Kyouju & Olivier: 0_o  
__________________________________________  
  
_ushinaeba soko ha kanashii sekai ga  
hirogatte boku o uchi no mesu darou  
  
Once it is lost, there a sorrowful world  
Will spread out and surely devastate me_  
------------------------  
  
Kai stood outside, leaning against a tree, soaked head  
to toe.  
He reflected on his life, ignoring the rain to the best of his ability.  
The slate-haired teen idly pondered his 'friends' and other assorted  
relationships.   
'Why couldn't my life be different?'  
  
------------------------   
_mujintou ni iru you na hateshi no nai  
suki tooru yami no naka de sore demo me o korashita  
  
In the never-ending and transparent darkness  
Like being on a deserted island, still, I strained my eyes_  
------------------------  
  
Takao; Eats, sleeps, annoys Kai.  
Takao was actually pretty cool, when it came down to it. He 'bladed  
well and he had the good kind of being full of himself. He met the   
challenges that were hurled in his path, and then went to find another  
one, the second that was overcome. Takao was a 'friend,' though Kai  
would deny that any chance he got.  
  
------------------------   
_aisuru hito aisuru tame ni ikitekunda  
mikaeri nante nani mo nai  
mune o shibari tsukeru nigotta konna kanjou kara  
jiyuu ni narereba ii no ni  
  
In order to love the one I love, I will go on living  
There is nothing to be expected in return  
These muddy emotions that tie down my heart  
If only I could be free of them_  
------------------------  
  
Max; Is hyper, is happy, annoys Kai in a lesser way than Takao.  
Max was a cute little bouncing ball of never ending energy. He could   
take just about anything and still be able to smile, or at the least crack  
a joke. Max was Takao's best friend, and where Takao went, Max  
went too. Kind of like a puppy. Actually... Thinking of Max as a puppy  
wasn't that difficult.  
His relationship with Kai was the same as Takao's, 'friend.'  
  
------------------------   
_hana no you ni kyou mo sora he iki o shite  
shimikonde yuku tsuchi no you ni uke tomeru  
  
Breathing into the sky again today, like a flower  
I accept like soil into which water goes on being absorbed_  
------------------------  
  
Kyouju; Smart, observant, doesn't annoy Kai very much.  
Kyouju... Smart little kid. He was only, like, what? 11?  
10?   
He was often left out of things, but not on purpose. The others  
would subconsciously disclude him because of his age.   
Kyouju didn't seem to notice, but if you looked hard enough,  
you could tell it bugged him.  
Kyouju would generally follow Takao around, but not everywhere,  
as Max would.  
Kyouju, to Kai, was like a younger brother. A much less annoying  
sibling than others.  
  
------------------------   
_hitori de iru koto ha make ja nai no ni  
mita sare takute itsumo kiri ga nakute  
kabe ni butsu katte shimau  
  
Being alone by myself doesn't mean defeat but  
Always wanting to be satisfied, it's useless  
And I keep hitting a wall_  
------------------------  
  
Rei; Beautiful, perfect, doesn't annoy Kai.  
Rei was basically those things. The end.  
He was kind to everyone, no matter what happened, or what they  
did.   
He was so quick to forgive Rai after the hell he put them through,  
quick to accept me back to the team, and he puts up with that 'Mao'  
girl.   
I think that last one is the most amazing part. He manages to avoid   
being near her without hurting her feelings. When I want to escape  
from someones company, I usually just yell at them to leave me the  
hell alone and walk away.  
Rei was Kai's boyfriend. It'd been that way for about a week. And as  
of current, both were happy.  
  
------------------------   
_hito ha doushite aishitara ai sareru koto de shika  
shiawase ni narenain darou  
jibun no kokoro ga hanatsu anata he no omoi dake de  
yorokobi o kanjitai yo  
  
Why is it that only by being loved back once they love  
Can people find happiness  
With just the feelings for you that my own heart sets free  
I want to feel joy_  
------------------------  
  
Rei approached the captain of the team, shivering from the rain.  
"H-hey Kai, shouldn't you come inside? You'll get sick."  
"You're the one with a bad cold resistance, not me."  
Rei made a pouty face and whispered something in Kai's ear.  
Kai shrugged and followed Rei inside.  
'No... I'm fine with my life how it is.'  
  
------------------------   
_aisuru hito aisuru tame ni ikitekunda  
mikaeri nante nani mo nai  
mune o shibari tsukeru nigotta konna kanjou kara  
jiyuu ni narereba ii no ni  
  
In order to love the one I love, I will go on living  
There is nothing to be expected in return  
These uncalled-for emotions that tie down my heart  
If only I could be free of them_  
------------------------  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaii!" Rei whined, curling up into the nest of blankets  
he had made.  
"You do it. I'm not getting up."  
"You're already up!"  
"Get your own glass of water."  
"But you're already up! Pleeaaaase?"  
"No."   
  
Kai's thought words echoed in his head   
' And as of current, both were happy. '  
He added a small thought to that after yelling "No!" to Rei again  
'For the most part.'  
  
"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

**(~**Owari**~)**   
__________________________________________   
  
Yousei: NOW it's past 3 AM.  
Yuri: Sleeeeeeep...  
Kyouju: *falls asleep*  
Olivier: ZzzzZZzzzz  
Yousei:*grabs Yuri* Pillow...  
Yuri: *Sweatdrop*


End file.
